


My Captain:A Finkeldorf Fanfiction

by artisticfox_2003



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Gay, Germany, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nazi Germany, Nazis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticfox_2003/pseuds/artisticfox_2003
Summary: Finkel and Captain Klenzendorf have always been together until they were executed for being affiliated with the Nazi party. This story is about the beginning of their blossoming romance that progresses behind the scenes of Jojo Rabbit. If you enjoy romance, history, and bravery... read this story!I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!RATED MATURE FOR RACISM, ANTI-SEMITISM, and NAZI HISTORY!
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Klenzendorf. You are being promoted to captain for your bravery in the last war. However, you can't fight anymore due to losing all vision in your left eye." He grew excited. Finally, in the year 1939, he got the promotion he worked his hardest to get. This promotion was a game changer for him. He finally had a title that could make any of his enemies shiver like a wounded dog. "Since you're a captain now... we will be giving you an officer. At some point, you'll be training the Jungsvolk program but until then, you'll be training an officer of your choice. Hauptmann, meet Freddie Finkel and Hans Wagner." The two officers stepped into the office and Klenzendorf couldn't believe his eyes. The red-haired officer, Finkel, was such a handsome man with strong, broad shoulders. Wagner, however, wasn't as impressive as Finkel was. Without any hesitation, he yelled, "Finkel! I choose Finkel!" And just as quick as he spoke, he shut his mouth immediately. Finkel rose an eyebrow along with his superior. Wagner saluted and yelled a "Heil Hitler!" before leaving the office. "Alright then. I'll leave you two to it." Their superior said, pushing them out of the room. They both continued out of the building not saying a word to each other. Finkel decided to break the ice with a small question. "Um... Hauptmann? What's you're first name? You know me as Freddie of course but..." He glanced over at Klenzendorf awaiting an answer. "I don't know my name. When I was younger, I was dropped off at the orphanage with nothing but the clothes on my back and a note on my shirt that read my last name: Klenzendorf. Everyone started to call me K because of it. So calling me Klenzendorf or K is adequate." Finkel rested his hand on his shoulder and softly caressed it with his fingertips. This gave Klenzendorf a warm feeling in his nether regions and he wasn't entirely sure why. "I'll call you K. Is that fine with you?" K nodded slightly and Finkel continued to head to a food stand across the Nazi Militia building. K followed behind, feeling that this might be the start of an interesting training period.


	2. Chapter 2

Finkel bought two apple strudels from the woman at the stand and walked with K to a secluded park that no one ever went to. It was quiet, peaceful, and they were alone sitting on a bench. Finkel took a big bite and moaned lightly in contentment. "Delicious! My mama always used to make these for me." Finkel smiled shyly at K and quickly looked down. K noticed he had left some apple jelly on the side of his mouth. "U-um... Freddie? You have a bit of a schmutz there." "Here?" No. Right there." "Uhh... here?" "Okay... just let me do it." K lifted his thumb to Finkel's mouth and wiped it. He then rubbed the jelly on his own dress shirt. Finkel's face was a bright red and K seemed to notice this right away. "Freddie... are you okay? Soviet got your tongue? Bahaha!" K continued to laugh whereas Finkel grew extremely uncomfortable. "I-I'll just see you tomorrow Captain. Guten Abend!" Finkel ran away as fast as a bicycle riding through the town square. K was confused and a little disappointed but he knew he'd see Finkel tomorrow to start his training. As soon as he thought of it, morning came. K walked into the Nazi Militia building looking for Finkel and found no one. The building was completely empty. Well... it was until he heard crying coming from the hallway where the bathrooms were. K wasn't one for snooping but he put his ear to the bathroom door to make sure it was okay to come in. He instantly recognized that it was Finkel. He continued to listen. "H-how am I supposed to keep this up? Ever since I met... I can't get over it. HE's just so perfect. Stop it Freddie. You must get rid of these cursed thoughts! You'll be executed for this." K couldn't believe his ears. Finkel was a homosexual? He opened the door hesitantly and saw Finkel crying to himself on the floor. "K? Oh my god! I'm going to get killed! H-how much did you here?!" "Enough." Finkel began to shiver in fright and hid his face in his knees. "Get up, Freddie Finkel!" K yelled. This outburst made Finkel shake even more so. "Y-yes sir." He got up slowly and wasn't met with a shot to the head but a warm embrace. "F-freddie. I won't tell anyone. You deserve to live. I will protect you mein freund." Finkel began to tear up. K rose his hand to the back of his head as comforting support. Waiting until lunch time, no one showed up. They decided to talk, just talk with each other. "But K... shouldn't you be training me?" "Eh. No one's here so we don't necessarily have to." "A-alright." K took a sip from his flask and relaxed his muscles. "So. Do you have a special someone, Finkel?" "Well... as you probably heard in the bathroom, I have a bit of a strong feeling for... a man." "Ahh, right... well, who's the lucky guy?" Without any sign to warn him, Finkel pulled K close to him by the collar. "You mein Hauptmann." "Me?! B-but-" K was cut off from Finkel's finger pressing lightly against his lips. "Y'know Captain... I've always admired your work from afar and since you were so eager to pick me as your officer, it really got my heart racing." Finkel blushed, leaning forward to steal a kiss. Before he could steal anything, a big woman entered the building. Finkel pushed K away and stood with the salute. "Heil Hitler! It's a pleasure to see you again Frau Rhaum!" K was confused and surprisingly turned on by Finkel's confident advances and he too stood up to greet the woman. "So, what can we do for you?" "Ahh. I just need to borrow you for a minute, Hauptmann." "A-alright." As he walked away with Rhaum, he looked back for a second to see Finkel blushing and winking at him. His body grew warm and then he knew why. This is the reason; the reason he never was attracted to the school girls; the reason he always admired the stature of a man to an extreme. 'I-I'm a homosexual.' His eyes grew wide, heart thumping, fingers twitching. This sudden realization made him collapse onto his knees. "H-Hauptmann?! Wie geht es Ihnen?!" "Mir geht's gut, Rhaum. Danke." He got up slowly and continued to follow Rhaum outside. "So Hauptmann... I need to talk to you about Freddie Finkel." "What about him?" "Some of us have had suspicion that he's possibly gay. So we're planning to kill him if we get proper evidence."


	3. Chapter 3

"We can't kill Finkel. First of all, he's a great officer and it will be costly to lose him. Second, he's not gay! I- um- saw him with a woman's magazine the other day checking out the swimsuit models." Frau Rhaum exhaled deeply as a sign of relief and patted K on the shoulder. "Thank you for this information Captain Klenzendorf. I will call off the Gestapo then. Tchüss!" She left the building and K noticed it was finally evening. Finkel came out of the office room he was waiting in. "Uh... is everything okay?" "Ja." "Oh good. A-and Captain- I am terribly sorry of overstepping my boundaries. I'm an inferior human for having this mental illness. I'm just as bad as those Jews. I'm just-" K pulled a red rose pin from his pocket. He had this family heirloom given to him by his mother to give to a special someone. Now seemed a good time to finally give the heirloom away. "You are not all of these things. Stop with that. When I first saw you... I didn't know why I was so eager to choose you. But after today I know the reason why. I-I have very strong feelings for you, Finkel." "M-me? Really?." "Yes really... I want someone like you in my life." Finkel smiled faintly and walked closer to K to let him put the pin on his officer's uniform. Finkel grabbed K's collar and pulled him in for a tender kiss. His taste was of whiskey and cigarette smoke which made him feel a tingling sensation throughout his whole body. "This pin is beautiful. I love it." "I'm glad. So... do you want to get some drinks?" "Gladly."After confessing his love for Finkel, they shared their romance through many months. They ate lunch in a diner, read from the same book, and had the occasional passionate evening. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. Everything was perfect until August 31st 1939. The Americans and their allies were heading towards Germany to stop the Nazis from reserving power. Yet it was too late. When August first came around, both K and Finkel were handed red armbands with a centered white circle and black swastika. Both feared for the safety of their country and their intimate relationship at that moment. Later that evening, K and Finkel were laying on the couch in K's office. The door was locked, giving them the privacy they needed. Finkel made himself comfortable on top of K and kissed him on each cheek whenever it came to mind. "Y'know Captain, It's almost sad to keep calling you K... how about Klaus? That's a nice name." "Sure. I like the sound of that." While K thought how much he adored his new name, Finkel began to apply lipstick. "Wh-what are you doing?" "Just leaving my mark." Finkel began kissing Klaus, leaving kiss marks all over his face, neck, and collarbone. Klaus let out a quiet moan and looked at Finkel in surprise. "Now no one will flirt with you. I'm always seeing other women that come in this building looking at you and I'm not very fond of it..." He licked his lips and got himself off of the Captain. Klaus just sat their on the couch surprised. Finkel was never one to take charge in their relationship like that. It was a turn on if he was being honest with himself. Finkel unlocked the door and left the office with a smile. On the other side of the door, he could hear Finkel talking with Frau Rhaum. 'Crap... we were supposed to discuss new positions in the military for Hitler's rule' He thought to himself. "Why are your lips red, Officer Finkel?" "Oh. I was eating a pomegranate earlier." "Ew. Such an exotic fruit. It might make you into some kind of circus freak like those Jews. Hahaha! Wouldn't that be a show worth watching?" Finkel forced himself to laugh although it made himself sick. He had friends who were Jewish and had already been slaughtered like pigs. It hurt whenever he had to put on that stupid red patch or yell the words "Heil Hitler!" whenever a visitor came in. But if he had his captain by his side, he could withstand anything those facist bastards threw at them.


	4. Chapter 4

K stumbled out of his office, still flustered from Finkel and his make out session earlier. "Oh my! Hauptmann! You dirty dog you! Who's the lucky lady?" Finkel's eye brows furrowed and he avoided eye contact with Klaus. It always hurt Klaus to see him so upset. "Well???" Frau Rhaum questioned. "I -um- have a girlfriend." Finkel winced at his words. "Who is it? Do I know her?" "No. She lives in Berlin. Her name is Fredrika but I just call her Freddie for short. She loves that nickname." Finkel's ears perked up and his eyes locked with his. He gave a faint smile and blushed. "Oooo! She sounds lovely! Was she just visiting?" "Yeah, she's already on the train back. She has strawberry blond hair and smells like coffee and roses. She actually rinses her hair in imported rose water which always makes my heart flutter in a way that's hard to describe. She's just perfect." Klaus blushed immensely and grinned at Finkel in his usual charming manner. Finkel was flustered at his statement and also, in a sense, aroused. Frau Rhaum smiled. "She sounds like a keeper. You should never treat her wrong or you and I will have a little talk. Ohohoho! Anyways, see you two later!" She was at the office building so long that everyone had already left. Finkel felt his own lips and moisturized them with a flavored chapstick. The hot Germany days always made his lips chapped and lipstick made it more dry. Klaus leaned against a table and looked him up and down. His voluminous hair, feminine stature, and tight buttocks were all unique to his figure. "K-klaus? Why are you staring?" Finkel asked, flustered once again. "I'm looking at YOU. You're just so beautiful mein liebe." Klaus walked over and placed his hands on his waist, feeling the strong hipbones of his lover. "A-ahhh... We can't do this here." Klaus backed away from Finkel, closing the windows, locking all entrances, and turning off all the lights, letting the sun roof shine moonlight inside. "Now we can." He smirked. Once again, he pulled Finkel into him, bringing his face in his with a single finger. "I-I'm not sure Klaus. I mean- this is a turn on for me but what if we're caught?" "We won't be. Trust me." Klaus gave Finkel a tender kiss and a few more followed. "Mmm... you taste like strawberries" "And you taste like whiskey." They both knew not to have sex in a government building or they'd surely be caught. However, that didn't stop them from sharing a night of passionate kisses.

~Fast Forward to the year 1945~

"Klaus! Bitte! Just a sip. I'm thirsty." Finkel begged for a sip of his flask yet his lover kept refusing. "No. You should've brought your own flask." He said, taking a sip. Finkel looked around, seeing no one was looking and ran over to Klaus. As he was taking a second sip, Finkel locked mouths with him to steal some whiskey, tasting the hard liquor from his mouth, and made Klaus drop his flask to pick up Finkel. His legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted him. In need of breathe, they broke apart from each other panting. "Finkel. That was amazing. I love-" "Awww! You dropped the flask. Bummer." "Seriously?! I was going to say I love you for the first time and this is what you say?!" "Y-you love me?" "Oops." Klaus looked away in embarrassment and picked up his flask. Finkel turned his body towards him and kissed him softly. "I love you too. Don't be embarrassed. I'm sorry for ruining the moment eheh..." Klaus rested his head on Finkel's shoulder and gave a peck to his neck. Finkel saw Frau Rhaum coming over and tapped Klaus's shoulder. "U-uh- Klaus?" "Shhh... I'm enjoying this moment. Your hair smells really good." "Heh thank you but Frau Rhaum-" "Frau Rhaum?!" Klaus pushed himself away from Finkel and they both saluted to the bigger woman heading towards them. "Heil Hitler!" "Oh no need boys! We're all friends here. I have news about the Americans." "Go on." "They're heading here at a fast pace! After us killing so many of their men and the jews, they seem to be angry. So, we must start training the Jungsvolk. You'll get started next week." "Alright. Thank you Frau Rhaum." Klaus turned around back to Finkel. "Ready to train some boys?" "Ja Hauptman!"


End file.
